


Sharing is Caring

by MurderBaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Porn Star AU, This was originally published to another account but it's mine I promise, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, happy new year, this is very very smutty and unapologetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: This fic was originally published with a collaborator account I shared with another author that I no longer contribute to. It was always mine. I apologize for the confusion. I think the overlap in the audience is minimal but I am now reuploading it for reasons.Spite reasons.Blame Jyuanka: http://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally published with a collaborator account I shared with another author that I no longer contribute to. It was always mine. I apologize for the confusion. I think the overlap in the audience is minimal but I am now reuploading it for reasons.
> 
> Spite reasons.
> 
> Blame Jyuanka: http://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka

"It can't really be as big as you told me, Killua," said Canary, tongue dipping out from between deep plum colored lips. She smirked, Gon gasped, and Killua groaned. 

"It?" Gon asked, setting his empty tumbler down.

"Fucking...fuck, Canary, shut up," Killua pleaded, voice slippery after his second, or third, empty tumbler of the night. Canary offered to host, and then offered them some amazing, bright pink "panty dropper special" out of a big punch bowl, and Killua, stupidly in retrospect, did not understand how that wasn't a joke, it was a preface for the evening. 

Canary sat on the uncomfortable looking piece of overpriced modern furniture she claimed was a chair, though it really looked more like rusty scaffolding, and parted and unparted her legs.

Gon stared. Killua sat on the couch, and Gon had settled on the carpet between his knees, alternating between leaning against Killua's thighs, or gently stroking his bare ankles. Now, though Killua felt Gon gulp and shift stiffly, sitting upright. 

Of course Gon had stared at her, unabashedly, since they came over. Canary would make anyone do a double take, but Killua was already very familiar with Gon's tastes, so it was clear Gon would only be human around her.

But Canary didn't just come prepared to play, she came equipped in full battle armor, of sorts. A skin tight, wet style red skirt, ankle-crackingly tall heels, and a black bustier with a light shawl she'd long since discarded. 

Killua thought it was just going to be a few drinks. Canary and him rarely fucked off camera these days, so he just wore jeans and a turtleneck. Plus, Gon was his....you know, whatever it was when you spent as much time arm wrestling and playing video games together as you spent with his huge dick deep in your ass. 

It should have made Killua mad, right? That Canary was asking this. After all, Gon was his...

You know.

Whatever he was. 

Killua looked at Gon, and back at Canary, who looked like the cat caught with the you know what in her mouth. 

Gon's lips parted, ever so slightly, and his pink tongue kept licking his lips in quick swipes. Gon grabbed his shorts, and worried the fabric with his huge hands. 

"Come on, Gon, apparently you're a legend. Even Leorio can't shut up about it," Canary said, her voice low and sly.

"It?" Gon repeated, less clueless this time, and more panting instead. 

Killua watched Gon's throat bob as he swallowed.

"Your..." Canary said slowly. Killua placed his hand on Gon's shoulder. His skin was almost hot to the touch. 

"Dick, gorgeous." 

"Oh," Gon said, and Killua realized he'd leaned over to his side to see Gon's face clearly. Gon's skin was a nearly flawless olive brown, but now it was covered in blushing rouge. 

This was supposed to make you jealous, right?

Gon made a sound, something humble and embarrassed. Killua gripped Gon's shoulder harder. 

If Killua were normal, this would make him angry. Possessive. Out of his mind. Because Gon was...

Whatever Gon was. 

"Come on Killua," Canary said, after a pause. Killua looked up, and Canary's canny brown eyes were half lidded. She bit her lip, and it was reflex. Killua didn't know how to explain what Canary did to him, or how she made him feel. He panted, too, and placed his second hand on Gon's other shoulder. 

Killua's breath caught, and he knew his skin was turning mottled and pink. 

Gon twisted his head. Killua felt something warm and wet and soft brush his wrist. 

"Killua?" Gon asked, looking up. Gon's eyes were also half lidded, but his lips were turned softly to worry. 

If Killua said no, Gon would stop. That was...true. That was the truest thing Killua knew about Gon, and he knew it in his gut and bones. 

The thing was, of course, that Killua was not. 

"You should....if you want, Gon," Killua whispered. He gripped Gon's shoulders a little tighter, and felt Gon's ridiculously powerful muscles move under his hands. 

The thing was, of course, that Killua was not, and never would be, normal.

"You should show her, if you want." 

Gon tipped his head all the way back, until his head rested fully in Killua's lap. His huge brown eyes looked impossibly wide.

"I...are you...?" Gon started. Killua brushed his thumb over Gon's lips. Gon stopped talking. Killua nodded. 

"It's your dick, babe. And it is very impressive." 

Gon nodded in that goofy, polite way he always did when Killua talked to him like that. Blunt and to the point, and Killua knew rock fucking hard as a result. 

Canary hummed, and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Killua scooted back. Gon gulped again, and nodded. Killua could feel Canary's breath freeze in her lungs, just like his did. 

That natural showmanship reared its head again as Gon shifted from crossed legs onto his knees. He let out one long breath, and then reached down, and without even a fumble twisted the button open and undid the zipper.

Killua leaned forward, and curled his arms around Gon's neck. Canary lowered herself to the floor. 

A pin could have dropped and deafened them all as Gon slipped his long fingers inside his fly. He lifted his cock free, half hard and impressive even then. Killua tightened his arms, just a little, and pressed his face into the crook of Gon's neck as he peered down. Gon's free hand reached around for Killua's calf, which he gripped with gentle fingers.

Canary whistled, sweet and soft. "You were not exaggerating, hun," Canary said. She managed to meet Gon's shy eyes as they darted to and fro. 

"Killua knows his dicks, gorgeous. You should be very proud," Canary said, seriously. Killua started to sputter out something when Gon's soft, insistent kiss silenced him.

"I know," Gon said when their wet, bruised lips parted. Killua felt flustered next to a bare dick for possibly only the second or third time in his life.

He would continue to casually ignore that all these times involved Gon. 

"Mmm," Canary hummed. "That helped." Killua and Gon both turned towards her. Canary pointed down. 

"Helped him, that is. Reach his full potential." 

No question there. Gon's half mast was now full and proud. Killua's head throbbed as he looked it. 

Gon shifted under his arms. He actually pushed his shorts down, past his thighs, leaving him peeking out of soft, gray boxers. Killua's instinctive revulsion at Gon's plebeian taste in underwear faded into petty, pointless nothing as he watched Gon watch Canary watch him, her eyes dark with fascination for the specimen before her. 

Killua pulled his arms away. Gon's breathing continued as if it were being dragged across sandpaper as it left Gon's throat. Killua knew, all too intimately, what must be going through Gon's mind as he looked at Canary, the all too real, all too smart, beautiful, sexy, shorter than you'd expect woman in front of them. 

With a grunt, Killua lowered himself to the floor behind Gon. He wrapped his arms around Gon's waist, knuckles very, very softly brushing over the hot skin of Gon's dick. 

"Gon?" Killua asked. Even though Gon's eyes were focused on Canary, it was Killua's voice that made Gon groan softly in response. It was Killua he looked towards, his eyes cautious and concerned.

"Killua?" Gon said. That voice was all for him. Killua throbbed, everywhere. His face, his chest, his own now straining cock. 

His heart beat faster and faster at Gon's sincerity. 

He was giving this to Gon. He could give Gon things Gon would never have been able to imagine just a few months ago. 

Which wasn't to say Killua wasn't also going to enjoy every minute. 

"Canary?" Killua asked. She chuckled. 

"You two lovebirds finally remember I was still here?"

"What do you think?" Killua asked, husky and careful to avoid rising to her bait. 

"Fucking incredible, everything you said it was, and more," Canary said, pulling herself close enough that her knees pressed against Gon's. 

"Hmmm, isn't it? I can imagine what you wish you could do to it," Killua said, to Canary, while his hands slipped under Gon's shirt to enjoy the ripples as Gon's firm belly rose and fell quicker and quicker. 

"You know exactly what I want to do to it," Canary said. Killua pressed his lips against Gon's jaw, and kissed him between words. 

"Gon, she's saying she wants to suck your cock, babe," Killua hissed. Gon's mouth opened, even if nothing close to intelligible words fell out. "What do you think?"

Gon nodded. Killua smiled, because he was finally able to pull himself back together as Gon started to fall apart. 

"Well, tell her, don't tell me," Killua said. Killua gave Canary a knowing glance from the corner of his eye, and she grinned, and gracefully joined in the dance. 

"Yeah, Gon, honey. What do you want me to do to you?" Canary whispered. She traced the bare skin of Gon's knee with one long nail. 

Gon arched back into Killua's arms, and reached one arm up behind his head, to rub Killua's shoulder. He slid the other hand towards Canary's fingers on his knee. 

"Um, could you...please...give me a blow job, Ms Canary?" Gon said, every word bubbling just short of a full blown moaning boil. 

Canary met Killua's eyes, and the "Is he for real?!" message she communicated with her lifted eyebrows made Killua snicker softly. He actually nodded. Canary smiled, wider and gentler than Killua had ever seen before. 

"Baby, your wish is my command." 

Killua pulled Gon back off of his knees so he could rest comfortably between Killua's spread legs. Gon shuffled out of his shorts,leaving his sculpted iron thighs on display.

Killua moved naturally into a position where he could pull all the strings, and he could feel Gon almost melt against him as Killua let Gon's brain go offline for the time being. 

Canary scooted closer, eyes holding Gon's gaze as she moved confidently. She lowered herself to her belly between Gon's spread legs. She moved both hands to Gon's waist, right below Killua's arms. Her mouth hovered above Gon's red, curved cock head. Killua realized he was moaning softly alongside Gon's droning gasp. 

Not one for much preamble, Canary parted her purple red lips, and took Gon deep inside of her mouth. 

Gon's hips lifted, and the sound he let out made Killua dig his fingers into his own palms. Killua wrapped his lips around Gon's neck, nibbling softly. Gon's hand moved from Killua's back to his hair. Gon's mouth went wide with the sound of his pleasure. 

Killua could hear Canary's good work, though he was too distracted to watch. He realized that absolutely nothing was as beautiful as the look on Gon's face right now. Gon's eyes twisted closed, but when something became too much to bear, Gon's eyes would open.

Their eyes would meet. Killua's heart would turn into a bunch of fucking bubbles, floating and translucently beautiful. Gon would then hiss, close his eyes, and all the bubbles would pop. 

"Canary is very good at what she does, baby," Killua whispered, as Gon started to go silent, his insides twisting around and around in impossible to stop, inevitable pleasure. Killua pressed his palms flat against Gon's overwhelming abs. He curled his fingers in, and dig into the skin, hard, which made Gon throw his head back against Killua's shoulder. 

"Killua...I'm..." Gon said. To Killua. Killua moved his busy lips to Gon's cheek, and softly pressed a kiss into the skin. The bubbles and prisms of light traveling through them in his chest were brand new, and felt nothing like any other kind of fucking Killua had ever enjoyed in his life. 

Which, he would be happy to remind you, was a very lot of fucking. 

"You gonna come for us, baby?" Killua asked. Canary let out a very appreciative moan, and Killua could feel her move quicker and quicker. Gon nodded. 

"Tell us," Killua insisted, pushing Gon's shirt up farther. "You gonna come deep in Canary's throat, Gon?" 

Pushed up and out of the way, Killua moved both hands up until they found Gon's soft peaks of nipples. He ran the pads of his thumbs in slow circles around each one. Gon bit his bottom lip. 

"I'm going to...Fuck!" Gon said, the last word harsh and so incredibly hot Killua actually bit into Gon's neck hard enough he almost broke skin. 

"Oh Killua, I'm coming!" Gon said, finally, as if it was a surprise. Killua encircled Gon in his arms, tighter and tighter, and lifted his lips to taste Gon's long, loudly satisfied cries as Gon came, his hips lifting in quick, desperate bucks. 

Canary slowly moved her head up. Gon's eyes were closed. He peeked one eye, then both, open. 

Canary swallowed, her smile joyful and sweet. Killua smiled back. She leaned forward, and gave him a small kiss.

"Thanks, Killua, my darling, he's precious. I owe you one," Canary said. Gon shook his head, laughed, and leaned forward.

"Nuh uh, now we owe you one, Canary!" Gon said, smiling and heaving out breath after breath. 

 

\----

 

Canary actually demurred, for a hot minute, before reaching around to start unfastening the leather ties at the back of her top.

Sweet, polite, backwater Gon actually reached his hand out to offer to help. Canary swatted it away, and said, deadly serious, “This bustier costs more than your life, baby.”

Killua was certain this was true. He would have chuckled, but he was utterly distracted. Canary had made quick work of her top, and Gon sat gape mouthed and reverent.

Canary's breasts, small and topped with points of lovely dark nipples, were well worth anyone's attention, but Killua couldn't tear his eyes away from Gon's face.

Gon's lips were soft and perfectly kissable, and right now they were parted, with Gon's pink tongue slipping out and along them in the most entrancing swipes. Gon's eyes lids fell low across his deep brown eyes.

Somehow, despite how desperately, clearly, blatantly horny Gon must be, his eyes and mouth weren't hungry, or desperate. They were full of kindness, and admiration.

Out of the corner of his eye, Killua saw Canary slip out of her skirt, but leave the heels on. Signature move. Even Killua now had to watch as Canary luxuriously unfolded one leg, shoes pointing directly at Gon’s still naked cock, and her other knee bent up for her to rest her face on.

“You owe me, huh?” Canary asked, pulling Gon’s eyes free from the panicked journey they were taking across her suddenly mostly naked body. Killua pulled his arms back, and pressed his lips to the back of Gon’s neck.

“How are you gonna pay her back, then, babe?” Killua whispered. Gon hummed seriously in response as he thought about it, which made Killua and Canary both giggle.

“Hey, I'm being serious. And, gosh, I don't know. I'm new to, you know, all this, “ Gon said, as he gestured widely with his hands.

Killua chuckled, but Canary's face got serious and then broke out in a sly grin.

“You know, babe, who is definitely not new to this?” Canary asked, before pointing with a finger, and the tip of her shoe, at Killua.

The sun came out in Gon's eyes, and his smile was almost as bright. 

"Killua! You! You can show me what to do!"

Killua wanted to throw up his hands, and shake his head firmly no. No, no, Gon, I am not making my ex-girlfriend come for you for an impromptu sex ed lesson.

What good are sensible words in an insane situation?

If he had sleeves, he'd roll them up, but as it stood, the turtleneck was sleeveless. Instead, Killua just had to gently shove Gon's lug of a body out of the way. Gon snickered, and put himself away, as he scootched back to allow Killua room. 

"Three guesses where you should start, gorgeous, and the first two don't count," Canary said, as Killua leaned forward on all four. She sat up, and they both couldn't help smiling at her tone. 

"You've never complained with anywhere I've ever decided to start, beautiful," Killua sneered. Canary kissed him to shut him up, then, he knew, but it was familiar and warm and good. He'd missed Canary. 

He heard Gon, then, and his heart dropped as he turned to see the face Gon must be making.

The low, soft sound, groan and growl all in one, were clearly a sound of approval. Gon's narrow eyes and pleased smile made the feelings in Killua's dropped heart jump all the way back up inside of him. He felt giddy and 17 again. Gon nodded, and whispered. 

"You look amazing."

Killua looked at Canary then, who just fucking smirked at him, and silently mouthed "You love him" which he almost covered her mouth with his hand to stop that nonsense before it went any further. 

There were much better ways to shut Canary up, though. 

Canary's legs parted as Killua took up a familiar position lying between them, resting on his elbows and pressing both of his palms against her thighs. The recipient of his attention let out a small huff of excitement and pleasure. Killua kissed the crease where her hips curved up into the gentle slope of her stomach. 

Both of them heard the exhalation and the "Oh."

"Gon, this is a lesson, you're not gonna learn a damn thing hovering over there like a dirty old man," Killua said, brusquely. 

Canary crooked a finger at Gon. "Get over here, baby, you are the one paying me back, remember?" 

Gon nodded, chastened and overflowing with nervous energy, and crawled to Canary's side. Killua busied his mouth with firm, sucking pressure as he kissed his way down Canary's thigh, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Gon's eyes as they darkened. Gon's golden skin darkly flushed like something autumnal and beautiful. His eyelids fell. Canary leaned up, and curved her hand around the back of Gon's neck. They kissed, forcing both of their eyes closed. Killua moaned into the sensitive skin of Canary's pubic bone. 

Gon kissed with a focus and drive that made Killua's dick hard (harder, at this point) just by contemplating it. Killua watched that from a brand new perspective, tonight, and wished he'd done it sooner. Gon cupped Canary's cheek with one hand. Canary opened her mouth to let him in. They both moaned into and around each other, and Killua desperately needed to put his mouth to similarly good use. 

Long strokes with a flat tongue. It didn't require much fancy work at all to get things off to the right start. Going too fast was an amateur mistake. 

Killua's patience was rewarded with Canary's legs spreading wider, and a groan muffled by Gon's kiss. When he created a point with his tongue to spread Canary's pussy lips apart, he sighed a little. The rich taste of Canary's enjoyment reminded him why labeling his sexuality was really such a bummer. There was plenty of him to go around, and he couldn't think of a form of genitalia he had encountered he didn't want to feast on. 

Enjoying the fruits of his labor made Killua close his eyes, until he felt fingers wind their way through his hair and tug. He blinked open to see Canary's stomach muscles twisting gorgeously as she curved her arm towards his head, and threw her head back with pleasure. Doing his own good work elsewhere was Gon, twirling his tongue around Canary's pebble hard nipples while one hand held her face softly, running a thumb over her ruby lips, and his other hand rolled her other nipple between his fingers. 

Killua and Gon's eyes met. The immediate understanding that passed between them shot like a bolt of cock stiffening pleasure up and down Killua's spine. 

Competition. Their shared language. It was on. 

Killua tilted his chin to make way for two of his fingers poised against Canary's wet entrance. He could hear the sounds Gon was making increase in intensity as Canary's moans began in earnest. 

With a practiced motion, Killua swirled his tongue around Canary's clitoral hood, and fucked two fingers inside of her in a specifically angled thrust. Her hips lifted. 

Gon, meanwhile, kissed up Canary's neck until his lips were poised by her ears.

"Canary, you're so, so beautiful," Gon whispered, and Killua throbbed in admiration, jealousy, pleasure, and pride. That big, beautiful boy was a fucking cheater. Killua redoubled his efforts. 

"Oh, fuck," Canary cried. 

Canary didn't tend to curse when she was close, so Killua knew they were either doing something very right, or very wrong. Her fingers tight in his hair, pulling his mouth closer, seemed to indicate it was all right. 

Killua's eyes were closed as Canary came around his tongue and all over his mouth. He held his fingers almost still, pumping slowly. He felt a rush of warmth over his hands and mouth, and then over his face and back and neck.

When Killua's eyes open, Gon's face is there, smiling and hot when two hands cup his face and kiss him. Sweet and firm, tasting him and the proof of Canary's orgasm all over his lips and Gon moans into Killua's mouth, and Killua may die, but it's exactly how he'd like to go anyway. 

The intention was for Killua to be teaching Gon a thing, or two. Taking the lead. Staying in control tonight. But, as Gon pulled Killua up, until they were both on their knees and kissing with all of their depth and breadth, Killua realized Gon had easily taken control. 

Two quick, practiced hands removed his shirt as Canary gave Killua a wink as he watched the fabric lift off of his head. Gon had slipped away long enough to reach down to unfasten Killua's pants, and slip them off of his hips. 

Killua did not generally let other people get him naked. Killua did not generally lose control. But, tonight, he was suddenly on his back with warm brown eyes considering him like he was precious, delicate china. Hands that were calloused and strong ran their thumbs and fingers along his throat, and down his collar bones. They curled along his ribs, and carefully encircled the base of his straining, dripping cock. 

Maybe it wasn't really that he'd lost control, it was more like Killua had ceded it. Gave it up to two sturdy, strong hands. 

Gon scooted back to continue stripping off his clothes. His eyes held Killua's gaze, even as he wriggled out of his shirt. Even as he accepted Canary's maybe slightly too eager offer of a bottle of lubricant. 

Not but a month or so ago, Gon blushed against Killua's stomach, fresh from his very first fuck, ever, and now Gon's eyes held Killua's gaze in a vice grip. 

Killua curled his legs around Gon's hips as two fingers slipped inside his ass. Canary pressed kisses to his temple, content to watch Gon's slow and torturous work. 

He tried to squirm back onto Gon's fingers, desperate for more, but Gon placed a free hand on Killua's stomach, stopping him. 

After slipping his fingers free, Gon leaned over Killua. Two fore arms framed Killua's head. Gon's cock pressed against him, and inside, without almost any hesitation. Killua tipped his head back to cry out, but Gon's mouth was there to catch it as they kissed deeply instead. 

It hadn't taken long at all for them to develop a rhythm. Not tonight. Not since the start of their relationship. The quick, easy movements that they could do together, synced up like one mind in two bodies. 

Killua came in long, weeping strands across his belly, and Gon came again, not long after, with Killua's head and neck pulled close, his arms wrapped around him as Killua held on with his own arms and legs. 

He probably just imagined Canary's applause, but he didn't imagine the series of texts he received on the ride back to the apartment, Gon's head leaning sleepily against the window on the cab's far side. 

"He's precious"

"He loves you too"

"Don't fuck this up"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know, and I will maybe write more. If you didn't, I don't blame you. Happy 2018!!!!


End file.
